A Dream
by Kinay Saku-chan
Summary: ‘Terima kasih, Sasuke…’ aku mendengar bisikan itu di telingaku, bisikan suara Sakura. SasuSaku oneshot.


A Dream

**Summary: **'Terima kasih, Sasuke…' aku mendengar bisikan itu di telingaku, bisikan suara Sakura.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Main pair: **SasuSaku.

* * *

**Full of Sasuke's POV**

Ada seseorang di sana, tapi siapa? Wajahnya tak begitu jelas. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya. Setapak demi setapak aku mendekati telaga dimana sosok itu berada. Kabut disekelilingku semakin tebal setiap aku melangkah. Aroma tulip putih menyambutku saat aku berhasil menembus pepohonan rimbun di sekitar telaga. Kuputar pandanganku mengamati sekeliling. Tak kutemui lagi sosok yang kulihat tadi. Hanya tertinggal rangkaian tulip putih di tepi telaga…

**-A Dream-**

'Lagi-lagi mimpi seperti itu!' gerutuku. Siapa sebenarnya sosok dalam mimpiku itu? Ia selalu menghilang saat aku mendekatinya dan meninggalkan rangkaian tulip putih di tepi telaga itu. Suara yang sempat kudengar dari sosok bertubuh langsing dan tinggi itu. Adalah, dia yang memanggil namaku, Sasuke. Meski begitu, tak pernah sekalipun ia menoleh ke arahku.

Kuceritakan mimpiku semalam ke sahabatku, Naruto. "Hah!! Mimpi seperti itu lagi??!" tanya Naruto seolah tak percaya. "Berarti ini yang keenam kalinya?" lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Aku sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa mimpi itu selalu menghiasi tidurku enam hari terakhir ini.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang dilakukan sosok misterius itu di mimpimu?" Naruto mulai menginterogasiku.

"Tak ada, ia tetap meninggalkan rangkaian tulip putih dan menghilang seperti biasa," jawabku.

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang berbeda dari rangkaian itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ada!" seruku.

"Apa?" tukas Naruto.

"Jumlahnya…semalam berubah menjadi 28," jawabku. Sepertinya Naruto masih penasaran dengan ceritaku. Namun, tiba-tiba, "Aku ke perpustakaan dulu, Sas!" ucap Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

Kini tinggal aku sendiri di kelas. Semua pergi. Waktu pulang masih dua jam lagi. Tak ada satupun guru yang berminat singgah di kelasku, padahal waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Aku sudah menguap berkali-kali lalu mulai memasuki alam penuh imajinasiku, yaitu di alam mimpiku.

**-A Dream-**

Hawa dingin perlahan menggelayut di kerongkonganku. Aku terpekik. Seolah nafasku tertahan di kerongkongan. Namun, tiba-tiba sosok yang selama ini ada di dalam mimpiku hadir di hadapanku. Tangan lembutnya menggapai pergelangan tanganku. Seketika hawa dingin itu menghilang. Suasana di sekitarku kini berubah. Aku berada di sebuah pekarangan indah yang penuh bunga-bunga. Pepohonan begitu rimbun. Sejenak aku terlena di tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan sosok perempuan di hadapanku. Hingga pandanganku terpaku pada rangkaian tulip putih penuh darah yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

"Sasuke," ucap perempuan tadi dengan lembut. Suara itu…tidak asing lagi bagiku. Suara yang kudengar di mimpi-mimpiku sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini lebih jelas. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Kau……" pekikku. Tiba-tiba saja lidahku tak sanggup merangkai kata-kata. Tubuhku kaku, mulutku ternganga melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku.

Selang beberapa detik, keluar darah mengucur dari pelipis perempuan itu. Ia menangis. "Sasuke, terima kasih… Kau masih mengingat rangkaian tulip putih itu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke…" ucap perempuan itu dengan suara bergetar, lalu terjatuh ke arahku. Sontak aku langsung menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Darah segar mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Aku masih membisu. Tiba-tiba, aroma tulip putih merebak. Kabut tebal kembali datang. Samar-samar aku melihat telaga itu. Indah sekali.

**-A Dream-**

'Mimpi itu lagi, Sakura…' gumamku.

Teng……teng……teng…… bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi juga. Kuusap mataku yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Aku langsung bergegas untuk pulang dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Sepanjang jalan hingga sampai di depan rumah, aku kembali teringat akan mimpi tadi. 'Ada apa dengan Sakura? Sudah dua tahun ini dia menghilang. Dan lagi…mengapa ia hadir di mimpiku? Mengapa rangkaian tulip putih itu masih disimpannya? Ke mana ia pergi sebenarnya?' beribu pertanyaan yang tak terjawab memenuhi benakku. Tanpa kusadari, setetes cairan hangat bening mengalir di pipiku. Air mata. Aku telah mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Ini semua karena Sakura. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar darinya. Semenjak lulus SMP, dia berubah. Tiba-tiba dia menjauhiku dan perlahan menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia marah, karena dia tahu aku menyukainya. Itu memang tak seharusnya terjadi di antara aku dan Sakura.

Aku sempat mencarinya untuk memohon maaf, namun hasilnya nihil.

Tapi, itu dulu…

Dan sekarang, dia selalu hadir di dalam mimpiku. Dan… ah! Aku baru ingat! Kubenahi diriku dan segera pergi menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin akan menjawab semua mimpiku.

**-A Dream-**

Lama sekali aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini. Taman bunga tulip putih, mawar dan matahari. Sakura, Naruto dan aku.

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku dari arah belakang. Lalu kubalikkan badanku, dan…

"Naruto!" seruku kaget.

"Sudah kuduga, selama di perpustakaan tadi, aku terus memikirkan isi mimpimu itu. Jumlah rangkaian tulip putih dari 10, 23 dan 28. Itu tanggal ulang tahun kita bertiga," ucap Naruto lesu.

"Kau tahu siapa yang ada di dalam mimpiku, Naruto?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia…Sakura," jawabnya, yang membuatku terperanjak kaget.

"Dari……dari mana…" ucapku tersendat.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk kau tahu," tukas Naruto yang membuatku semakin penasaran. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah bukit yang berada di pinggir taman, diikuti denganku dari belakang. "Aku tahu hal itu dari jumlah rangkaian tulip putih dan ciri-ciri perempuan yang kau lihat di telaga itu," Naruto berkata kepadaku. Kakinya masih melangkah menuju bukit itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba juga aku dan Naruto di bukit itu. Naruto menunjuk ke arah utara. Sebuah telaga, aku kembali teringat mimpiku. Sudah selama itukah aku tak berkunjung ke sini? Hingga tak teringat kembali lokasi-lokasi indah di tempat ini?

"Sas, Sakura pergi bukan karena dia marah karena dia tahu kau menyukainya. Siang itu setelah pengumuman kelulusan, aku pergi berdua dengan Sakura. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan kau tahu apa jawabannya?" tanya Naruto retoris padaku. Aku hanya terdiam. "Sakura juga menyukaimu Sas, dia sempat meminta maaf padaku saat itu. Kami pun sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan semua tentang hal ini padamu. Namun……" cerita Naruto terputus tiba-tiba.

"Namun..??" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Namun saat perjalanan pulang, kita sempat mampir ke sini, dan…dan Sakura terpeleset jatuh ke telaga bawah sana," ungkap Naruto sambil sambil menunjuk ke telaga yang berada 9 meter di bawah bukit tempat kami berdiri sekarang. "Dia selamat, bahkan sempat sadar dan berbicara denganku. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia pergi... Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku yang salah… Tak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan kabar kepergian Sakura darimu," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit terisak.

Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi mendengar semua itu. Mengapa Naruto harus menyembunyikan kabar duka ini? Dan…aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sasuke!! Maafkan aku karena sudah menyembunyikan tentang semua ini Sasuke!!" teriak Naruto. Tapi aku menghiraukannya. Aku terus berlari, dan…

"Sasuke."

Aku terpana pada apa yang kulihat saat aku sampai di tengah taman. Sakura, dia benar-benar ada di depanku, membawa 3 tangkai bunga matahari dan berjalan ke arahku. Air mataku semakin tak tertahan lagi. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Ia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berbaring diantara bunga-bunga tulip putih. Air mataku terhapus sudah, semua seolah telah terobati. Rasanya tak ingin kuakhiri hari ini.

**-A Dream-**

"Sas, bangun Sasuke."

"Naruto..??" jawabku setengah sadar.

"Sas, sudah 2 jam kau tertidur di sini. Kau tak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku Sasuke. Kita tetap bersahabat, kan?" tanya Naruto seraya membantuku berdiri dari posisi tidurku. Senyuman lebar muncul di bibirnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, tetap bersahabat."

'Terima kasih, Sasuke…' aku mendengar bisikan itu telingaku, bisikan suara Sakura……

Terima kasih juga, Sakura. Aishiteru…

**The End**

Kali ini aku muncul dengan fic kelimaku yang berjudul 'A Dream'. Aku sedang berusaha membuat fic ini agar fic ini terlihat suasana sedihnya. Apakah sudah terasa suasa sedihnya, readers? Gomen jika ada yang kurang dari fic ini.

Review please??

**-Kinay Saku-chan-**


End file.
